Lexi Gets in Trouble
by SSFan0402
Summary: A short story about Lexi not acting like herself. Enjoy. All characters belong to Sesame Workshop All characters belong to Sesame Workshop Lexi and her mother belong to me.


It was a normal evening on Sesame Street. But at the Furry Arms Hotel in the suite of Lexi and her mother, Lexi wouldn't eat her dinner since they were having spinach.

"Lexi, eat your spinach," said her mother.

"But I don't want to," said Lexi, picking at it. "It looks gross."

"But it's good for you," said her mother. "Please eat. You'll starve."

Lexi started to get tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Lexi?" asked her mother.

"I don't want to eat it!" said Lexi, picking up her bowl and throwing it against the wall. "I hate spinach!"

"Lexi!" said her mother, getting angry. "That wasn't necessary!"

She grabbed Lexi's arm and said, "Come here!"

"No!" said Lexi, escaping from her mother's hand and kicking her.

"Then go to your room!" said her mother, angrily. "You get no dessert!"

"But mother?!" said Lexi. "What did I do?!"

"Go!" said her mother, pointing to Lexi's door. "You're grounded for the rest of the night!"

Lexi sighed, walked to her bedroom, and closed the door.

"I didn't do anything," Lexi said to herself. "I just didn't want to eat spinach. Spinach is yucky. Yucky!"

She grabbed her teddy bear and said to it, "What am I going to do, Teddy? This is horrible. How can my mother punish me? All because I didn't eat my dinner."

Lexi then said in her teddy bear voice, "But Lexi, you must eat your spinach. It's a vegatable. And it's good for you. It makes you big and strong."

"But I don't like spinach!" said Lexi, throwing her teddy bear in the closet. "You're full of nonsense!"

Lexi laid down on the bed, placed her face on the pillow, and started to cry.

That night, after Lexi's mother went to bed, Lexi woke up from her sleep, grabbed her teddy bear, and said, "Come on, Teddy. Let's sneak into the kitchen and get some dessert."

Lexi tip-toed into the kitchen, opened the freezer, grabbed a carton of chocolate chip ice cream, opened the carton, grabbed a spoon, and started to eat the ice cream.

"Mmm..." said Lexi, licking her lips. "Yummy..."

After she finished the whole carton of one of her favorite kinds of ice cream, her stomach started to hurt.

"Ooooooh," said Lexi, laying down and rubbing her stomach. "My tummy hurts...Maybe I shouldn't of ate the whole thing...It's making my tummy hurt..."

Just then, the lights went on as her mother saw Lexi with ice cream on her face.

"Lexi, what are you doing?!" asked her mother. "Are you eating ice cream?! Lexi, I told you you couldn't have any dessert after that naughty thing you did!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, mother!" said Lexi, trying to run away from her mother.

"You're not going anywhere!" said her mother, grabbing onto Lexi. "You're going back to bed!"

"I don't want to!" said Lexi, kicking and screaming. "Put me down! Put me down!"

After Lexi's mother placed her daughter back into Lexi's bed and turned out the lights, Lexi sighed and said to her teddy bear, "Oh Teddy. If only Sherlock was here. He always lets me have what I want."

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. Lexi's mother went to go get it and there was Sherlock Hemlock.

"Hello Mr. Hemlock," said Lexi's mother.

"Hello Joyce," said Sherlock. "Is Lexi here? I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"She's in her bedroom," said Lexi's mother. "But she's punished."

"What did she do?" asked Sherlock.

"She screamed at me and threw her bowl of spinach at the wall since she refused to eat it," said Lexi's mother.

"Would you like me to have a word with her?" asked Sherlock. "What she did that I hear wasn't okay."

"Go ahead," said Lexi's mother.

When Sherlock entered Lexi's bedroom, he saw Lexi looking out the window seeing the kids playing outside. She was sad since she wasn't allowed to go outside since she was grounded.

"Lexi?" said Sherlock. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Why?" asked Lexi.

"Because we need to talk about this," said Sherlock, sitting on Lexi's bed. "Come sit on my lap and we'll talk."

"Ooooh okay," said Lexi, sitting on Sherlock's lap.

"Lexi," said Sherlock. "Your mother told me that what you did yesterday was bad. Is that true?"

"Yes," said Lexi, with her head down. "But I didn't want to eat that yucky spinach."

"Put your head up and look at me," said Sherlock, pulling her head up. "I'm being serious. Lexi, why would you throw your dinner at the wall? That's not you."

"But I hate spinach!" said Lexi, hitting Sherlock.

"Lexi!" said Sherlock, pinning down her arms. "No! That's not okay! We don't hit!"

Lexi started to have a meltdown.

"Look at me!" said Sherlock, angrily.

Lexi stopped having her meltdown and looked straight at Sherlock.

"Say you're sorry!" said Sherlock. "Go on!"

"I'm sorry," said Lexi, with a frown.

"Good," said Sherlock. "Now, you're mother had the right to punish you for doing a bad thing. If you don't want to be in trouble again, be good, you hear me?"

"Yes sir," said Lexi.

"You pinky swear?" asked Sherlock, sticking his pinky finger out.

"I promise," said Lexi, wrapping her pinky finger around Sherlock's finger.

"Good girl," said Sherlock.

Just then, Lexi's mother came into the room and said to Lexi, "Lexi? You can come out now. You're not grounded anymore."

"I can?" asked Lexi.

"Yes," said her mother. "But you better promise me that you won't be naughty again."

"Yes mother," said Lexi. "I'll be good."

"Wonderful," said her mother. "I hope that talk with Sherlock got to you."

"It did," said Lexi.

"That's good," said her mother. "Now why don't we go outside and take a walk around Sesame Street. Sherlock, would you like to come with us?"

"Sure," said Sherlock, heading out the door. "Just like me get Watson first. He loves walks."

After Sherlock got Watson on a leash, he came back to Lexi and her mother, and said, "Okay, we're ready. Let's go."

So Lexi, her mother, Sherlock, and Watson went outside and started to take a walk around the street. And Lexi was being a good girl during the walk. Never again would she act like a bad kid to get herself in trouble.

THE END


End file.
